Sumertime Rise
by BuleSkies1730
Summary: He’s finally done it. Inuyasha has betrayed Kagome enough and she’s not going to take it anymore. In her anger she tries to return home only to find she’s in a completely different time with some familiar characters and some not some familiar. T FOR NOW:
1. Chapter 1

Summery: He's finally done it. Inuyasha has betrayed Kagome enough and she's not going to take it anymore. In her anger she tries to return home only to find she's in a completely different time with some familiar characters and some not some familiar.

Disclaimer: Okay you all know that I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm required by law to say that I don't so just to let you know…I don't own Inuyasha.

'_Thinking'_

**Someone reading something**

_Memory_

Summertime Rise

Chapter One: What have you done?

~*~

Their moans escalated. Louder and louder, both searching for the forbidden pleasure. Their bodies moved as one. Hanyou and miko. A dance that had been lost through the ages.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's pleasured cry echoed though the clearing as she found the path to oblivion. Inuyasha's growls grew as his demon took over and completed to process of the mating. His fangs latched onto her shoulder and sank into her cold flesh. A warm, heavenly glow encased the two as the bond was made. She to him and him to her. They were inseparable now. Not even death would stand in the way of their love.

"Inuyasha!" A new cry. One of utter horror. The lovers looked up and their eyes locked onto the figure of a girl slowly staggering away from the clearing. She turned to run and Inuyasha ripped himself away from his mate.

"Kagome! No!" He made to go after her but a cold hand locked on his wrist stopped him. Looking down at his beloved Kikyo he knew that he couldn't go. As he lowed himself back to the ground beside his love he didn't realize that in one move he had ended his time with Kagome. She would never return to him. Not the way he remembered anyway.

~*~

Kagome ran blindly. Anger, sorrow, and hate consuming her heart at her internal grief over what her crush for so long had just done. _'They don't call them crushes for nothing.' _A voice in the back of her head spoke. _'You should have never trusted him. You knew Kikyo would get her undead hands on him eventually. Kami knows she talked about it enough.' _Kagome stopped when she reached the bone eaters well. A single delicate finger reached out and traced the groves in the wood the Inuyasha had created with his nails.

'_He doesn't want you. He's only using you to get the shards so he can bring her back to life.' _She ripped her hand away and angrily wiped her eyes. She had shed enough tears over the pathetic, worthless, piece of shit. In that moment as she flung herself over the side of the well she made herself a promise. No one more of tears would be shed over Inuyasha. She was done. Done with it all.

~*~

_**230 Years Ago**_

The Great Dog General Touga moved swiftly though the trees, he was headed toward the home of his beloved Izayoi. She was in danger. He could feel it in his soul. He had left his son behind. Sesshomaru. He had been cold. But this was to be expected when Zuka was not with him. His warmer side, Zuka was.

Touga wondered briefly where his daughter had gone. But it was not unlike Zuka Kari to wonder off. He knew she could protect herself and Sesshomaru, as cold as he was he would always protect his younger twin, even if it were to cost him his own life.

~*~

Zuka walked through the forest quietly. She stopped and lifted her nose into the air, taking a deep sniff she smiled. Tonight was the night. She could smell the scent of her baby brother. The angelic smile was quickly replaced with a frown as her sensitive nose caught the scent of blood and ash. Screams invaded her ears and before she could stop herself she was running to her baby brother. What ever was going on couldn't be good.

~*~

Sesshomaru walked nowhere in particular. He would return to the eastern palace soon. He did not like leaving his mother and sister for such long periods of time. He stopped at a waterfall and watched the water flow gently though the rapids. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The air here was so fresh and clean. Pure and untouched.

As time went by he just stood there, listening to the sounds of nature and taking in everything around him.

Sesshomaru dropped to the ground; his hand clutching his heart painfully. He looked up to the sky and a howl of pain broke the air.

"_Sesshomaru." _

Slowly his eyes bled red as his beast took over. As his body transformed into his true form, and as he ran a single phrase was carried in the wind.

"_Zoo, I'm coming." _

~*~

Mid-battle Touga was in. He had found his beloved Izayoi had been slain by Takemaru, a man who claimed to love her. He had brought her back, just in time. Wrapping her in the cloth of fire rat that he always carried with him he had pushed her and their child away to safety.

The palace was collapsing in on them as the daiyokai and Takemaru circled each other, not one dared to attack. Outside warriors attacked the great white beast that guarded the Lady Izayoi and her abomination of a son. Arrows of poison and swords of acid attacked and harmed the magnificent creature. It cried out it pain but never abandoned its post of guarding the mother and child.

"Don't harm them!" Izayoi cried. "Please! They are my family!" An arrow, dipped in the most poisonous poison of all sped toward the demon. It made contact with its shoulder and a howl of pain so sorrowful that everyone could feel its pain erupted from it. And the creature's legs gave way underneath its weight and it collapsed.

Everyone watched as the creature's body shrunk to the size of a human and before them laid the unconscious princess of the west- Zuka Kari.

The warriors moved forward. Knives in hand the meant to slit the girl's neck. Others moved to attack Izayoi and the child. But a howl of fierce anger stopped all movement. A beast two times the size of the girl looked at the warriors angrily. Eyes as red as fire blazed with anger as he pounced and tore the warriors apart one by one.

'_They scatter like mice' _Sesshomaru observed. His beast looked for his sister, his other half and found her lying, covered in her own blood in front of Lady Izayoi. The beast closed his eyes and sought out her heart beat. It was fait but there. It was still there.

"Please! Please Sesshomaru! You must not kill them. They are my family! Your brother's family!" Sesshomaru paid the impudent wench no mind. His body shrunk with his transformation. Though his body had returned to that of a human his demon remained in control. His fury and sorrow consuming his heart, but relief was still there. Zuka was still alive.

He knelt down and looked over Zuka's beautiful face, now marred with scrapes and cuts. His eyes narrowed in pain. He traced the crescent moon marking on her forehead, identical to his.

'_Come back to me, Zuka.' _Sesshomaru watched her for a reaction. Her eyes twitched but she did not open them. He gathered her in his arms. Izayoi watched her lover's eldest son walk away from her.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried watching him leave. "Sesshomaru!" The palace collapsed in on itself. Touga ran from the building, escaping just in time. He moved to go to Izayoi. His eyes looked around. All around bodies were strewn. Blood everywhere. Izayoi stood in the center of it all. The moment her eyes fell on Touga she ran to him. The man caught her in a loving embrace. He whispered soothing words to her as she cried her eyes out.

As she cried Touga searched for the source of all the deaths. On a hill overlooking the palace Sesshomaru stood. His eyes narrowed as they met his father's. Touga's eyes drifted from Sesshomaru to the girl lying in his arms. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of Zuka. His little girl covered in blood and dirt. Her arm hung loose and she didn't move. He thought the worst.

Sesshomaru scowled angrily at his father and turned away after only a moment. He walked away. He was going east. To his mother and uncle. Zuka hadn't much time left.

**So that's the basic beginning of it. I know it's a bit dumb but I have nothing better to do with my time. So if you hadn't figured it out already Sesshomaru has a twin sister, **_**Zuka**_**, well her whole name is **_**Zuka Kari**_** but she goes by **_**Zuka**_** and Sesshomaru calls her **_**Zoo**_**. Next chapter it will explain what happened to Zuka and what's up with Kagome and Inuyasha. So please review. It'd make me happy! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: He's finally done it. Inuyasha has betrayed Kagome enough and she's not going to take it anymore. In her anger she tries to return home only to find she's in a completely different time with some familiar characters and some not some familiar.

Disclaimer: Okay you all know that I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm required by law to say that I don't so just to let you know…I don't own Inuyasha.

'_Thinking'_

**Someone reading something**

_Memory_

Summertime Rise

Chapter Two: A miko's touch and a brother's hope

~*~

For the longest time Kagome just laid in the well. Her eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the night. The chirping crickets and the sound of frogs comforted her in an odd way. She took deep and even breaths, calming her body and mind. Finally as dawn approached Kagome noticed something. Something that frightened her. When the sun came up she was blinded by the light.

Faster then she had ever moved before Kagome was on her feet and climbing out of the well. What she found frightened her. She stood in a clearing. But this was not the familiar one she was used to when she returned to Inuyasha. This clearing was filled with untouched trees and vegetation. No dirt path that led to the village. Nothing. What was going on.

Kagome turned back around and jumped back into the well only to feel herself thrown against the cold, hard ground. She tried this over and over and over again. Each time had the exact same results.

"Is there any reason in particular why you are throwing yourself down a dry well? To me that seems like a rather idiotic thing to do." Kagome froze, her entire body going stiff. She could place that voice anywhere. But right now it was different. Yes, it was still the same degrading 'I know I'm better then you' voice but now there was a hit of warmth, a hint of amusement.

She turned slowly and came face to face with Lord Sesshomaru. She let her eyes move over him. He looked younger. Much younger and in place where he usually kept the Tensaiga and Tokajin, there was only one sword and she knew it was neither of these swords. "Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed slightly. She wasn't going to take any chances with this new Sesshomaru.

"Lord?" He asked. "As much as I like the sound of that my lady I am no lord. I am Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Now may I ask you who you are and why you were throwing yourself down that well?" Then he did something Kagome thought impossible. The great Lord…excuse me…Prince Sesshomaru smiled. Well actually it was more like a smirk but still…

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She chuckled and slid down to rest against the well wall. Sesshomaru followed her movements and sat across from her and crossed his legs.

"You would be surprised at the things I have seen and heard." Again he smiled. "Tell me, who are you?" Kagome looked up and met his golden honeyed eyes. His smile was welcoming and it gave her a new since of courage.

"My name it Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Kagome, which is a start. Now tell me, what land do you dwell from."

"Well, that's the difficult part."

"Explain."

"I'm from the future."

"Oh?" His elegant eyebrow rose.

"You don't believe me." She cried, her head fell as she tried to hide her tears from the younger version of her enemy. She was lost and scared. Not even knowing what time she was in and now the only person she could turn to didn't believe her. Great, just wonderful.

"Kagome…" The girl nearly jumped to her feet. Sesshomaru had moved. He now sat beside her. His face so close she could smell the sweet scent of violets coming off his skin. His clawed hand reached out and took hold of her chin, gently, and rose her head to met his eyes. "I can tell you have been through a lot and I trust that in due time you will tell me of your past. But right now I need you to answer me on question. One question and I will help you with anything within my power." Kagome sniffed once and rose her hand to whipped away her tears.

"What do you need to know?" The demon prince smiled at her and the hand holding her chin cupped her cheek, gently stroking it as he leaned in. For a moment Kagome though he would kiss her but no matter how different this Sesshomaru was he was still Sesshomaru and would not, could not kiss a human.

She held her breath as he leaned in, past her lips and buried his nose in her hair. She let out her breath as he sniffed, inhaling her entire scent. "You reek of a miko." He spoke into her hair. "Tell me, is this what you are?"

Kagome shivered, feeling his breath on her neck. Trying to find the words to answer him but they were trapped inside her mouth. He made no attempt to move as she struggled to speak. "Y-y-yes." The words finally broke free and, much to her relief and disappointment, Sesshomaru moved away with a solemn look on his face.

"I need your help."

"Whatever you need."

"My sister is dying." Kagome nodded and stood.

"Take me too her. I'll do all that I can." Sesshomaru stood, rather shocked that she had agreed so readily. Pulling her onto his back he raced off to the Eastern Palace. She was Zuka's last and only hope.


End file.
